This invention generally relates to front end loaders and especially to mounting systems by which front end loaders are secured to tractors or other suitable equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to front end loaders of the type which are designed to be mounted well into the length the tractor or other motive equipment. These are so-called mid-mount front end loaders, which typically mount at a location to the rear of the front wheels of the equipment. The front end loader has a latch assembly which mates with a mounting bracket assembly secured to the tractor, motive equipment or the like. Securement components are provided which attach the latch assembly and thus the front end loader to the mounting bracket assembly and thus the tractor and the like. Certain of the securement components are assigned respective storage positions when the front end loader is not in use and not secured to the tractor or the like. These attachment components quickly and easily are reoriented and used to securely attach the front end loader to the tractor or the like. This can be accomplished without requiring separate tools to work the transformation between the storage position and the working position of the loader.
Agricultural tractors and other motive type equipment are at times used to perform so-called front end loading tasks which typically involve moving or lifting bulk, heavy and/or oddly shaped items, as well as tasks such as clearing access areas, roads and the like of debris, snow or other obstacles. Typically, it is preferred to avoid having to dedicate a tractor and the like to only front end loader uses. When used herein, the terms tractor or tractor and the like are used to denote equipment which will accept and provide mobility and operability to a front end loader.
It is accordingly important that loader attachments be rapidly and readily connected and disconnected to the tractor which is to provide the operational power and transport capabilities to the front end loader. In this way, the tractor can be used for functions other than front end loading during a portion of the day (or other time period) and for front end loading tasks at other times. It is therefore beneficial for a front end loader to be easily attached and detached from the tractor, vehicle or other suitable equipment.
Loaders with quick or rapid coupling features are generally known. These devices are not always capable of withstanding heavy use and rough handling. Another disadvantage which is encountered for some of these units is the need to use separate tools during the assembly and disassembly operations, which tools are not a part of the loader system. For some prior loader systems, all components are not readily stored on the units themselves when not attached to the tractor and the like.
Front end loaders come in various different sizes and styles, often necessitating quick attachment assemblies which are especially designed in order to accommodate a particular loader make and model. This requires the manufacturing of a variety of assemblies intended for the same purpose but having different size or shape requirements. Such necessitates the manufacture of different assemblies for performing the same function but for different loader makes and models, creating inefficiencies in the use of manufacturing facilities, time, labor and materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a front end loader mounting system which allows for a mid-mount front end loader to be attached and detached in a matter of minutes. Such an assembly should also be self-contained, very durable, and not require specific tools to effect the attachment and detachment of the loader. It also would be advantageous to have this type of loader attachment system require a minimum of parts which are specifically designed and made for a particular loader type, size or model.
In accordance with the present invention, a mounting system is provided for a mid-mount front end loader. The system includes a universal mounting bracket assembly for securing to a mid-mount location of a tractor or other piece of motive equipment, which universal mounting bracket assembly accepts a latch assembly of any number of a variety of front end loader models and sizes. When attached, pedestal pins from the latch assembly rest within respective pedestals of the mounting bracket assembly, and a clamp component secures the latch assembly and thus the front end loader to the universal mounting bracket assembly and thus the motive equipment. Securement components lock the clamp in place in order to maintain its clamping function so that the latch assembly and mounting bracket assembly remain firmly secured together, even during rugged operation of the front end loader.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for front end loaders, front end loaders employing such a system, and a procedure for rapidly and easily engaging and disengaging the front end loader from a motive piece of equipment such as a tractor.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting system for mid-mount front end loaders, as well as procedures for attaching and detaching the front end loaders from motive equipment, which system and procedures incorporate a universal mounting bracket assembly to thereby reduce the number of components which must be manufactured, assembled and warehoused.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved front end loader mounting system and procedure which allow for mounting and dismounting easily within reasonable manufacturing tolerances without sacrificing versatility and durability.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved mid-mount front end loader mounting system apparatus and procedure wherein a plurality of securement components are safely and securely stored on the front end loader when unattached to a tractor and are easily and conveniently transformed into working positions at which attachment is accomplished, this being achieved without requiring any devices or tools separate from the apparatus itself.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from and clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.